Polaris' Smurfy New Life
"Polaris' Smurfy New Life" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story Part of the story is inspired by current racism issues going on in America as of 2017. The bulk of the story began in February 2017 and was not finished until September 2017. Polaris' original intended conversation with Grouchy in this story was supposed to be Grouchy offering some form of sympathy and advice to Polaris regarding being in the form of a Smurf, but in the process of writing it got changed to just a casual conversation between the two of them about Smurfette. Plot Summary 250px|right One day, about two years after Polaris Psyche has left Psychelia, he has come down with a degenerative disease that Empath discovers has been purposely implanted into the Psyches by the Psyche Master should they ever try to live their lives outside the collective consciousness of Psychelia. Empath also discovers that the Psyches are actually genetically-modified Smurfs that have been cloned from the Psyche Master himself. To save Polaris, Papa Smurf mixes up a dose of Long Life Elixir which is made with Smurf essence from the hair of Empath's eyebrows. Although Polaris recovers, he also finds out that the side effect of the cure is that he has been turned partially into a Smurf, with the only thing missing is the tail. While Polaris does not know how long he will remain in the appearance of a Smurf, he does get used to his new appearance despite his dislike for wanting to appear as a Smurf. Meanwhile, Chlorhydris plans to take advantage of Polaris' situation in order to lure both him and Empath into a trap that she has set up for them, and Empath must find a way to rescue Polaris before he also falls into the same trap. Notes * Duncan makes a comment of what a village of female Smurfs may be like, with his description of them matching that of the female Smurfs from Smurfs: The Lost Village. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ Songs * "True Colors" Cast * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Baby Smurf -- Julie McWhirter (non-speaking), Vic George (speaking) * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Jokey -- Max Cassella * Grouchy -- Steve Blum * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Psyche Master -- Rick D. Wasserman * Chlorhydris -- Jean Gilpin * Toucan -- Charles Martinet Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Original story creations Category:Stories focusing on Empath Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Polaris Psyche Category:Stories about health issues Category:Dramatic stories Category:Stories featuring Chlorhydris Category:Stories about racism